Trapped in the darkness
by derpyderptown
Summary: Link finally saved Zelda, but was unable to save himself, and found himself captive of the demon lord Ghirahim, who has an obsession with the boy and keeps him as his pet. Link is tortured and raped repeatedly, and begins to loose himself, until a mysterious masked man shows up for his rescue. But is it too late for Link to really be free? Or is he just too broken? GhiraLink Sheik
1. confusion

WARNING this story contains dark content such as rape, abuse, torture, and naughty words. GhiraLink later Sheik/ZeldaLink.

This is the beginning, I will be doing lots of flashbacks and stuff so please let me know if it gets confusing. I really am not necessarily a writer, this is based off a comic I am working on. So please be kind towards my horrible spelling and grammar, though feel free to tell me if something is really wrong! I'ma post some art and a link to the comic once I have a few pages finished! This is mostly about Link dealing with the traumatic effects of being Ghirahim's sex slave, so it's not romanticizing rape or one of those stupid stockholm syndrome stories when the victim falls in love with the rapist bla bla bla. Nope. That being said, Ghirahim is not just going to be a one dimensional character who does nothing but torture and rape. I like him after all, he's so funny!

Also, this is based on skyward sword, but Ima have to change some things. Nothing crazy, but like obviously sheik isn't in skyward sword and stuff, sorry if that's annoying. I'll try to change as little as possible.

I

It was the first time in a long time he woke up without pain being the first thing to greet him. It was rather unusual. Maybe he was just numb today? Sometimes that happens, so it wouldn't be surprising. Usually that only happened when he gets head trauma though. Did he get head trauma? He couldn't remember. He wanted to feel his head but was afraid that moving would bring the pain back, and he wanted to enjoy this new found painlessness. So he lay in his bed for a little while, thinking of nothing but how he wasn't feeling the need to cringe or shift. He didn't even want to go back to sleep, afraid of losing this temporary relief.

Come to think of it, he didn't just feel pain-free, but a lot better in general. He couldn't quite pinpoint it, but he felt an overall bliss like feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on. Healing potion? If it was one it was a damn strong one. But that couldn't be it, usually when he receives a potion it's one of those horribly annoying ones that make him hallucinate and stuff. Though usually hallucinations were a nice way of escaping reality, he didn't like feeling so out of control, and usually couldn't remember much.

His pondering was waking him up. This lack of pain was making him a bit anxious. Why would he be healed? Maybe he's not, he's just dying?

Unconsciously he opened his eyes, which were extremely heavy feeling and stuck together, and the bright light made it difficult to see. Why was it so bright in here? He closed his eyes again, it was too bright.

Link finally gave into curiosity and rolled on his side, a small groan leaving his lips as he did so. He felt a little stiff, but still a lingering bliss sensation was present throughout his whole body. He is either definitely dead or was given a really strong healing potion. He could feel drool on his chin and lifted his arm to wipe it away. As he did I snapped his eyes opened and eyed his wrist. No shackles? No cuffs? not even a wound. Just light scars. How unusual. He moaned again and stretched, enjoying his freedom in his limbs, not bothering to ponder too much as to why he had this privilege. No doubt it would be for some sick twisted reason, but he didn't care.

"Link," a voice from somewhere suddenly broke the quiet of his room. It wasn't the voice that startled him, rather that it didn't sound like the familiar one that wakes him. And his name being said, 'Link' was also odd.

He opened his eyes again and groggily peered around the room, seeking for the location of the voice, though mildly un-interested. Before he found its owner, however, he noticed the surroundings. Now this was different.

The room was a small, cabin like structure, with a small bed just a few feet away from his. Everything was colorful and different. He was not in his room. Why?

He glanced around some more before finally laying eyes on the figure sitting across the room from him. He blinked a few times to focus his eyes.

"Link," the figure said this time in a higher pitched voice, sounding rather anxious. Link just stared as the figure sat up and walked over to him, before hovering about a foot away from the end of the bed.

This person was not familiar. He had a small, toned physique, tight dark blue clothes Link had never seen before garbing him and many wrappings and odd cloth around his hands, waist, and a large scarf of the same material covering his head, leaving only his blond bangs, pointed ears and strange looking red eyes showing through. Well, this was also new.

Link simply stared at the stranger as it hovered in front of him, staring back as though he was expecting something. "How are you feeling?" it asked after a few awkward moments of gazing at each other.

Link didn't answer. He stared back for a few moments more before sighing and sitting up slowly. His body felt terribly heavy and stiff, and his head furiously throbbed at the movement. He ignored this, and took another moment to observe his surroundings further. A window with the bright sky shining through was to the left of his bed, to the right was the other small bed, and on the far end near where the stranger was sitting was a wooden door. It looked like a type of cabin room or a lodge. Everything was extremely vivid, despite Link's fuzzy eyes and foggy head. He turned back to the other man standing next to him, still staring. His red eyes lingered on him with an intense gaze.

"Who are you?" Link finally asked. His voice was cracked and raspy.

The other seemed to react to his question, shifting and pausing, before answering in a quiet voice. "I'm Sheik." he said kind of awkwardly, before asking again "How are you feeling, Link?"

Link eyed him, no emotion on his face. He pondered the name, seeking if it rang any bells, but it didn't.

The man, Sheik, paused for another moment, before realizing he wasn't getting an answer, before bending over and placing one of his slender hand wrapped in fabric to Link's forehead.

"You are a bit warm. Are you in pain?" the man asked before gently sitting on the edge of the bed.

Link shook his head in attempt to shoo the hand away from his face. It worked, and the hand recoiled. "No." Link replied.

"Are you sure?" Sheik asked. Link looked back uninterested in answering.

"What is this…" Link said, taking his eyes away from the man next to him and casting his eyes down. He noticed he was shirtless with bandages around his body.

Sheik paused, pondering the question. There was a moment of hesitation while the man thought to himself the best answer, while examining Link's state.

"I rescued you." He finally said. Link paused, before turning and looking back to the other. Link's expression was less than impressed. That was not the response Sheik was expecting; Link could tell by the quizative look in his somewhat creepy red eyes. Link simply stared at him, suspicion lining his features. He stared for a moment, before sighing and looking away.

That was really not the reaction Sheik was expecting. The masked man didn't say anything else, entirely unsure what to say next. Link just looked down at the blankets on the bed, his face empty of any emotion. Sheik shifted again.

"You must still be very tired." Sheik concluded. "Do you remember my rescuing you?"

Link looked back at the man, even more bored looking than before. However a hint of annoyance was making his way in his expression. He sighed irritatedly at the other's question, to Sheik's confusion.

"Just go away." He said uninterested, and turned his head away again. He let out a yawn and stretched, listening to his joints pop.

"Go away..?" Sheik questioned, entirely puzzled.

"I am tired of dreams like this." Link explained, annoyed. This was just another one of the many dreams he has had of escaping/being rescued. It explained his lack of pain too. These were the worst kinds of dreams. Offering him a moment of hope and relief before waking up and having to face the devastating truth that he was still imprisoned. How cruel of his mind to torture him when he already gets enough of that while he's awake. However it was usually someone he knew, or at least had seen before, attempting the rescue. Sometimes his friend Pipit, sometimes Fi, sometimes even Groose dramatically playing the rescuing hero. The worst however was when it was Zelda. Being tormented by seeing her face again and overwhelming joy thinking he was getting to see her again at last only made waking up all the more unbearable.

The other man hesitated again. "Uhm. This… this isn't a dream." He tried to explain, trying to work out Link's thought process. Link began to lay back down and groggily pulled the covers almost all the way over his head, not at all wanting to deal with this song and dance again. If he just ignored it maybe the dream would go away or he would wake up or something. He didn't care who this guy was going to explain himself to be; it didn't matter in the end.

"Link…" the man reached out, before stopping himself and pondered again. He didn't know what to say to the other's disbelief. He sighed, giving up on the matter for the moment, deciding it would be best for Link to rest now. His body was healing, but he was still terribly weak. The mysterious masked man stood up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room, back in the chair he was resting in before Link awoke. He watched as the other lay quietly in the bed, allowing him to go back to sleep. Sheik had to admit that Link's denial of the situation was a bit strange, but not entirely random, he supposed. Sheik knew what a torment dreams could be; dreaming and believing someone you love is back with you, only to awake to see that it's not the case. Link was probably still very out of it from the weak healing potions he had given him, so he supposed it wasn't that surprising. He was however very surprised Link didn't remember being rescued. Link was in terrible condition, but he was still alert through much of it.

He simply watched as the other faded into sleep, thinking of the best way to explain the situation to him once he awoke again.


	2. rescue

He was alone in the darkness; only dull candle light illuminating the room. Link was sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the room from the bed. The floor was hard marble and the walls, the parts that weren't adorned with large red tapestries and elegant decorations, were of smooth stone. He shifted slightly, pulling his knees into his chest, before a burning sting in his left ankle stopped him, causing him to let out a hiss. The chain around his swollen, broken ankle clanked quietly at the movement. The chain was long and stretched all the way to the center of the large room, where it was connected to a hook in the ground. It left him plenty of room to walk about the room (if he were int he condition to walk) but not reach the doors or window. He instead pulled in his left leg as close as he could without agitating the wound, while pulling his right leg all the way in and wrapped his arms around them the best he could. It was cold, and he was shirtless, his ragged, bloody back gently resting on the cold stone wall behind him. Once he was semi-comfortable, he sighed a ragged breath, and put his head down to his knee. He tried to ignore the throbbing throughout his body; his ankle the worst of it from being recently agitated, but he wasn't too injured. Comparatively speaking anyway. One broken ankle was pretty good. Of course the lacerations and bloody marks and bruises all over his body were not so good, but can be ignored easier than broken bones.

He sighed quietly, in this familiar darkness, his mind empty. He had nothing to think about, nothing to do. Nothing but wait.

After about 20 minutes of him silently sitting, he roughly flinched at a familiar snap echo inside the room, followed by footsteps and a pleasant humming noise. Link didn't lift his head as he heard the sounds come closer. There was no point, he already knew who it was.

"Hello my sky child~" A man before him said in a pleasant tone, walking all the way over to him before stopping just in front. "Feeling better today I hope?" He asked.

Link didn't answer.

"Now, now, my pet, don't be so down." The man cooed, kneeling down at the huddled up Link in front of him. "I do hope you have learned your lesson and will behave yourself now." His tone was positively lighthearted.

Link felt the man grab tightly at his chin and pull it up so he was facing up at the other. Large black eyes with purple bags under them glanced into the half-lidded blue eyes of link's and they lazily made eye contact. The man's other hand brushed Link's blond bangs out of his face, before tracing a finger down a dried up blood trail on his cheek.

"I do so hope you did indeed learn, as I hate having to damage this pretty face of yours." The hand holding his jaw in place nudged Link's busted lip gently with his thumb.

"Though red does suit you nicely." He added, licked his lips. The blond boy in his grasp gave no reaction, even as his lips stung slightly at the thumb brushing against his wound.

The demon lord Ghirahim admired the small boy scrunched up in front of him, dry blood crusted almost everywhere. Link simply stared back with a blank expression as the other studied him, the demon smiled and licked his lips. Just before he was about to lean in closer, a cracking noise of a whip whirling around Ghirahim's wrist that was holding to Link's face materialized. The whip quickly yanked Ghirahim's arm away, startling both him and Link as his hand was suddenly ripped away from Link's face. The Demon lord, being off guard, was quickly yanked to his feet, but before he could trace the whip back to its origin, an electric current made its way through the whip and forced a tremendous amount of electricity through the demon's body.

"Wha- AHHHH!" He screamed as the electric currents pulsed through his body, causing it to convulse violently. This continued for what seemed like a long time, but really was only for a few seconds of shocking before Ghirahim's body lifelessly flopped down onto the ground.

His quiet body twitched for a few seconds before it stopped moving entirely. It was then dead silent. Link simply looked down at the now unmoving Demon lord, entirely clueless as to what just happened. He looked at the whip wrapped around his wrist, and just as Ghirahim tried to do before he was zapped, he traced the line over to its owner holding the other end. It was a figure standing off in a poorly lit corner of the room. He flicked his arm that was holding the whip and it unraveled from the demon's arm and swooshed back to the figure.

Link couldn't really make out who it was. But was able to get a better look as the man took a few steps towards Link before stopping in front of him and gazed down at the small blond boy. Link blankly stared up at him.

The man kneeled down in front of Link and eyed him carefully, before reaching an arm out to Link's restrained leg. Once Link registered this, he quickly and impulsively swatted at the arm, slapping it away.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted in a broken voice. The man didn't react to the slap at his hand; only staring his bright red eyes into Link's large, blue ones. The strange man held a curious expression in his eyes, which made Link hesitate, but the rest of his face was masked under some sort of scarf. Before he could ponder it, however, he heard loud thuds and a grunt of pain come from the masked man and he cringed, before he turned back to where the Demon was unconscious on the floor. He was now awake, having tossed 3 blades into the back of the mysterious man, and blood started to seep out of the penetrations. The Demon's eyes were wide with blind fury, as he lifted himself from the ground with strain. The shock did a number on him, to Link's surprise.

"How dare you…" He strained, his rage building. The room became thick and dark with the increasing aura of the enraged demon. "HOW DARE YOU, HUMAN!" He screeched, pulling himself all the way upright. Too enraged to heal himself from his electrocution a moment ago, he quickly summoned 4 more blades in front of him, aimed at the masked stranger.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SKY CHILD!" He bellowed, his voice booming like thunder. He sent the blades towards the man in front of Link, but the man nimbly dodged, doing a somersault and landing, before pulling out what looked to be blades or metal needles of some kind and threw them back at the demon. He quickly snapped and dodged, disappearing from sight.

The masked man hesitated, pulling out more needles in his hands ready to throw, looking around the room in attempt to find the Demon. For a few seconds he searched, before seeing a blade pulled up to his face, stopping only an inch away from his eyes. He froze, before he could feel the demon now behind him.

"Now that's quite enough of that." The demon's voice said rather calmly compared to his recent outburst. The masked man could feel as the Demon leaned over his shoulder and spoke in his pointed ear. "If you don't want to loose your eyes, I suggest dropping those dreadful needles."

Link watched up at the two a few feet away from him, trying to keep up with all that had just happened. Whatever was happening with this mysterious man, it was over now. Ghirahim had a dagger to the shorter man's face. He saw as the dagger made its way closer to the masked man's eyes, and for the first time since this whole thing happened, Link felt a jolt of anxiety. He didn't know who this man was, but he didn't want to see him die. Was this stranger trying to rescue link? He wasn't sure, but the look in his eyes didn't look cruel or evil.

Link watched as the stranger dropped the needles in his hands, and they clinked and scattered about the marble floor. One rolled close to link. What a strange weapon... Needles.

"Thats a good boy." The demon practically cooed, all his previous rage seemingly evaporated at having gotten the best of the intruder. Keeping the knife close to the man's face, he straightened up and looked over to Link sitting quietly on the floor watching, before cocking his head pondering, and then looked back at the masked man.

"Now it was very rude of you to sneak in here and electrocute me like that. Haven't you any manners at all?" He asked, sounding rather offended. "What business do you have with my pet?" His voice turned accusing.

The other didn't respond. He simply stayed frozen in place, unable to move due to the knife aimed at his face. Ghirahim just looked at him curiously, before clicking his tongue.

"You are the epitome of rude!" He yelled. "You could at least offer me an explanation for your atrocious behavior." While yelling at the shorter man in front of him and keeping the knife steadily in front of his face, he took a moment to brush his fingers through his white hair with his free hand; it had been a bit disheveled in all the commotion.

Another moment of no response and Ghirahim grew sufficiently irritated. He turned his eyes back on Link again, still sitting quietly, watching the two curiously. "Do you know this man?" He asked. Link just looked back at him, then to the stranger who was obviously struggling to remain still. Link tried to think, but the man looked entirely unfamiliar to him. Though it was hard to tell with his entire face covered.

Ghirahim could read his confusion in his eyes, realizing he didn't know him, and he grew even more puzzled. Now he was annoyed and confused. He huffed.

"Do you often barge in on others and try to steal people's possessions?" Ghirahim moved his free hand to one of the blades stuck in the stranger's back, and grabbed the handle, shifting it around slightly, but enough to make the other cringe and muffle a cry at the pain it brought.

Ghirahim chuckled at the reaction, licking his lips at the sight of the blood dribbling down his back. "You must be the silent type, like my little pet." He twisted the knife, causing a pained hiss from the masked man in front of him. He attempted to move away, but the knife at his face moved closer, threatening to pierce his eye if he moved too much.

Link didn't like what he was seeing. He didn't know this man, but he didn't like Ghirahim tormenting him. Link knows the pain of those knifes far too well, and it made him terribly uncomfortable to see that pain inflicted on someone else. He shifted, not knowing what to do.

Ghirahim continued to laugh as the strangers pained noises grew louder as he shoved the knife further in his back. "I admit I do enjoy the quiet type, being that they are so much fun to break." He yanked the knife out suddenly, causing a yelp out of the man. "But I'm still rather cross with your rudeness. Give me an explanation for your appalling behavior or I will be rid of you and your annoyance." The man remained quiet, though panting from the pain in his back.

This isn't good. Link could feel the aura of Ghirahim's anger growing as the man refused to respond. This was going to end in this strange man getting his eyes torn out. For the first time in a long time he felt himself feel extremely anxious; a familiar desire to protect another he used to feel all the time during his adventures. He felt like his mind snapped out of his confused haze as he looked around for something to end this. He couldn't tell Ghirahim to stop; that would only make him want to do it more. His eyes stopped at the needle next to him.

Ghirahim sighed. "Fine, die if you wish." His voice became entirely uninterested. This new boy could have provided a bit of entertainment if he just spoke up, perhaps revealing himself to be an acquaintance of Link's. He would have had fun torturing him while Link watched, but apparently Link didn't know him, and it's not really that fun torturing a stranger with no reason behind it.

The masked man cringed and braced himself as he saw the dagger angle itself to be plunged in his eye, but before it could do so he heard a loud piercing screech echo from behind him into his ear, making him partially deaf for a moment. The dagger dropped suddenly in front of him, and without hesitating he jumped away and turned around to see the demon.

Link hadn't realized what he had done until after Ghirahim screamed. His hand had shoved the large steel needle into the side of the neck of the taller Demon, before quickly pulling his arm away, leaving the needle in place. Ghirahim hadn't even noticed as Link rushed over to him to attack him; entirely focused on the man in front of him. He screeched and grabbed at his neck, blood making its way out of his white lips as he gasped and felt the needle in his neck. Quickly he yanked it out and coughed as the pain choked him. He turned and saw Link standing behind him with wide eyes. Fresh blood on his hand was evidence that he was the one to stab him.

A terrible, horrifying rage suffocated all in the room as it emanated from the Demon Lord. He eyed down at Link, who in turn looked shocked and frightened as he began to sink away from Ghirahim now towering over him. Again, Ghirahim's rage got the best of him and he didn't bother to heal himself before retaliating; grabbing Link's neck and slamming him into the stone wall behind, for which Link gave out a pained yelp. Ignoring the blood seeping out of his neck and mouth, Ghirahim pulled Link away from the wall for a moment before slamming him back against it again, this time much, much harder. He swore he could hear a crack.

This time instead of a yelp of pain, Link gave an impaired groan. He saw black sparkles invade his vision and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He couldn't even notice his inability to breath at being choked due to his mind's disorientation. All thoughts of the situation faded and he felt his body going numb and his judgement fade. Ghirahim pinned him there, furiously squeezing the smaller boy's neck.

"You DARE attack your master?!" He screamed, squeezing Link's neck, ignoring the boy's obvious disorientation. "And with this stranger's ugly needles?!" Ghirahim huffed, before cocking his head to the side, seemingly admiring the boy's state. His anger faded slightly.

"Well… I must admit," He began, leaning closer to the boys face, enjoying the moans escaping his parted lips. "I have kind of missed this feisty side of you." The demon licked his lips, lapping up his own blood on his chin. He leaned in close, but suddenly the whip from before wrapped around his neck, snapping tightly around it. Before Ghirahim could let go of Link or even react, another electric current, this time much stronger than the previous one pulsed through the whip into the demon lord.

With a scream he convulsed violently, the electricity lacing around his body through every end of him. Link also received the volts of electricity, having been touching Ghirahim, and he convulsed as well, although silently. But this was only for a second before the convulsions forced the demon to let go of Link, and he fell back to the ground with a thud.

Everything from that point for Link was a huge blur, it was amazing he was still conscious. He couldn't even try to understand what was happening, not stir in any way. He could hear Ghirahim scream but it sounded very far away and echo-y. This lasted for a few more moments before a thud noise, and then silence once again.

Link's body was entirely numb. Only the faintest of his senses reached him; the quiet noises echoing around him and his blurry vision doing little to aid him. He couldn't physically feel it, but he noticed that his body was being moved.

He heard a quiet voice in his last few moments of consciousness.

"...It's ok Link," The voice echoed from somewhere. "I'm here."

I

Flash back kind of. yey. this is where my comic starts.


	3. realization

It was less bright this time when Link awoke; the dim light of evening it seemed. Again he noticed his painless state of being. Now it was beginning to catch his interest. He opened his eyes and examined the room; the same one from his dream, ok maybe not a dream. Can you fall asleep and wake up inside of a dream? He didn't think so…

He sat up with a quiet moan, his body was a bit stiff but that was still pain free. The slight euphoria he had felt early was gone, but he physically felt better than the last time. His head was in a much clearer state this time, though still terribly groggy. He looked around for the mysterious masked man, but didn't find him anywhere.

Who what that guy? Did he actually save link? No, that was impossible. This must be some kind of trick. Some kind of hallucination.

He pondered this silently while sitting the bed, unmoving. His head was now finally clear enough to try and attempt to understand the situation. He tried to think back on what he could remember before showing up here. He was in his room, well technically Ghirahim's room, but it is where he spent 95% of his time there, it was basically his as well. He had an injury… That's right, his ankle!

Quickly he removed the thick blankets off his form and noted his legs. they were clothed in casual looking pants, similar to the ones he used to wear in Skyloft. His ankle was bruised looking, but almost entirely healed. Last time he saw it with a shackle around it and it was grossly swollen and bloody. Now it just looked like he was bruised. Cautiously, he lifted his ankle and moved it gently, noticing it didn't hurt anymore. Not really anyway.

A wave of anxiety suddenly struck and his heart rate jumped. Was he really rescued as the strange man said?

 _You don't remember me rescuing you?_ Wait. He did recognize that man. All at once the memories of him showing up in his room and fighting Ghirahim dashed through his mind. He remembered seeing this man gazing at him with a strange look, his needles and electric …whip?

Just then the door creaked open, and Link saw the same masked man walk into the room with two large plates balancing on his arms, but he stopped when he saw that Link was awake and looking at him. He seemed almost startled at noticing Link's consciousness.

Sheik didn't say anything, quickly scurrying in and setting the two plates down on the table next to Link's bed. The plates held a small bowl of something that smelled like soup, and a separate small plate next to it with bread or something. Link uninterestedly eyed the food, but quickly turned away as a wave of nausea hit him.

"You're awake." Sheik said, sitting on the edge of the bed in the same manner he had previously. Link eyed him and shifted away slightly.

An awkward silence. "uhm. I got you some food," Sheik finally said after a moment. "You also need to drink, you are very dehydrated."

Link was getting a little annoyed. This person was caring for him, and he didn't know why. Is it true that this man had actually rescued him? The odds that this is indeed just another dream is dwindling as more and more reality takes shape around him. And now he even remembered this man fighting Ghirahim. And actually damaging him.

Link felt as though he should feel some kind of relief, or excitement, happiness… or any kind of emotional response as he finally began to allow this reality to sink in. It was still possible this was some trick of Ghirahim's, but… this would be quite the elaborate set up.

So… why did he feel nothing?

"You rescued me?" Link finally asked. Sheik eyed him carefully before answering.

"Yes." He said simply, before picking up a cup of water and offering it to Link. "Drink."

Link ignored the offer. Well, command really. "Why?" was all he could say.

There was a long pause as the masked man gazed at Link with a curious expression. Link waited for an answer. It wasn't a complicated question. Why would a stranger risk his life and infiltrate a Demon King's home for Link? How did this man even know Link was there? Or find the Ghirahim's castle in the first place? All these questions started to flood through his mind, but he silently stared back at the masked man, waiting for the first question to be answered.

The man shifted, and answered. "You were imprisoned by a Demon. You needed to be rescued."

Well, that answered absolutely nothing. Link grew even more annoyed and suspicious.

Sheik ignored Link's growing glare and nudged the water at him again. "Drink, Link." His tone was still soft.

"How do you even know who I am? Why would you risk your life?" Link scowled.

The other paused yet again, before seemingly making a decision and almost seemed to brace himself for his own answer. It was terribly strange.

"I was hired by Princess Zelda to rescue you." He explained, voice calm and steady. "I am an assassin whose expertise is infiltration."

Finally Link felt something; an emotional response. He had no idea what it was, anxiety, fear, happiness, excitement… All he knew is his heart jumped at the name Zelda. This lasted for only a brief moment however.

Link just looked at him, taking in his words. He wanted to demand further explanation, as there were many so many reasons why this is odd, but he felt himself become rather tired and slightly overwhelmed. Link looked away, not able to find words for further questions.

The man seemed to change the subject. "You were… very injured. I have been giving you several healing potions and sedatives, but your body is still recovering." His voice sounded the slightest bit strained as he explained this, but he was matter-of-fact in his explanation.

Link pondered this. Healing potions, well he had guessed as much. The sedatives was a bit of a surprise though.

"Sedatives?" He asked, sounding halfway interested, halfway exhausted.

"Yes…" Sheik paused. "Link, uhm." The man practically faltered. It caught Link's notice and he turned back to look at the man, who was still eyeing him intensely. The man seemed to change his mind about something, and held out the glass of water again. "You need to drink some water."

Geez. Link didn't want to. He wasn't thirsty. Well, he probably was actually. Probably hungry too. But he doesn't really notice those things anymore. Sheik seemed to notice the resistance.

"Drink something. I will explain more but I need you to recover." His voice became rather stern. Link reflexively responded the way has been taught to when demands are given to him over the past few months; obey.

He quickly took the water and sipped it without thought. Sheik seemed a bit puzzled by his sudden obedience, but was also visibly relieved. He watched as Link forced himself to drink the entire glass, before handing it back.

"you didn't need to chug it right away…" Sheik said, before setting the glass down. "Link I need to ask you something." His voice trailed off a bit, sounding… reluctant? Link wasn't sure. But it caught his attention.

"How long have you been…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably, his voice lowering to a concerned and serious one. "How long have you been having seizures?"

Link just stared, not quite understanding the question. "Seizures..?" He asked. He had to think for a moment as to what a seizure even was.

"Yes." The voice said firmly. Link waited as though expecting more of an explanation, but just saw the man still waiting for an answer.

"Uhm. Seizures… Aren't those the things where your body like, convulses or something?" He just imagined Ghirahim being electrocuted and seeing his body seize and shake disturbingly. But that was from electricity. Seizures are when your body does it on its own?

"It's a disorder some people have where your body's system doesn't work properly and seizes uncontrollably for periods of time." He explained. "It can cause your body to convulse like that, yes."

"I have never done that before. Not unless I was like, electrocuted or something?" Link had no idea where this was coming from. He didn't know much about seizures but he was pretty sure he would notice if he had them, wouldn't he? Body seizing uncontrollably? How strange of a question.

Sheik looked at him for a long moment, silently. Long enough to make Link shift this time, entirely confused as to where this was coming from.

"You had a seizure when I rescued you." He finally explained. "You suffered massive head trauma." Sheik looked away, his mask covering his expression. "I assumed it was just from the damage, but you had another seizure after I had given you a healing potion and your wound had healed. That is why you are on sedatives now."

Link stared. "I don't.. remember having a… seizure." He found this difficult to believe, but why would he lie about something like this? From what Link knew about seizures, they are terrible things to deal with for those with a disorder. But he did remember that they can be caused by head trauma, and he did get hit on his head very hard when he was apparently rescued by this masked man. But he had been hit on the the head many, _many_ times since being Ghirahim's prisoner, and he had never had a seizure. Not that he was aware of anyway…

"I don't remember ever having them before either." Link finished. Surely Ghirahim would have mentioned something to him if he started seizing randomly. Wouldn't he? He always commented on everything Link did.

"I see." Was all the masked man could reply. Another long, awkward silence this time, however this time Link felt the discomfort from it.

"Are you sure I had a seizure?" He asked.

"Yes." The man said, before turning to the food he had for them both. He gazed at it, seemingly lost in thought before regaining his composure.

"You must be hungry." The masked man stated, sounding as though he was trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Eat something. If you don't like it I will get you something else. Whatever you want." He said gently, but again sternly.

Link looked over to the food, uninterested. "I'm not hungry…" He said. A pang of anxiety hit him as he said this. Quickly he looked up at the masked man, waiting for his reaction. There was a pause, and Link found himself suddenly stressed.

The masked man seemed to note Link's change in demeanor. "You don't have to eat now, Link." He explained, curious as to Link's sudden anxiety. He assumed Link would be starving and jump at the opportunity to eat. Link was simply way, _way_ too skinny. Sheik had assumed he was being starved. But he noted his apprehension, and remembered his blindly obedient reaction to Sheik telling him to drink water, to which he appeared to force himself to drink it. It was apparent that Link was afraid of being forced to eat. How strange, Sheik thought.

He tried to ease Link's seemingly random anxiety. "I will leave it here in case you would like to eat later." He offered, trying to be gentle. Link was looking down and away, submissively, and nodded his head.

This submission disturbed Sheik greatly.

For a while the two sat in silence. Link watched as Sheik began to eat his portion of the food, eyeing him with mild curiosity as he pulled away his mask to reveal his face for the first time. He seemed a bit shy about it and didn't face Link the entire time he ate and had his mask down.

Link was expecting some kind of strange abnormality or something the way the man hid his face, but what he saw was simply a normal face of a boy their age. His features looked similar to his, though perhaps a bit feminine. That being said, Link has a bit of a feminine face too, as he was often teased as a child for looking like a girl. The only thing really strange about the man's face was his kind of creepy red eyes.

He wasn't able to get the best examination before Sheik had finished his meal and pulled it back over his face. Maybe it's an assassin thing. Link has never known an assassin before.

Link realized he really hasn't been pondering the situation he is in. He had become used to accepting whatever was happening around him and having no say. Most of the time Link had learned an altered state of consciousness; simply phasing out and not thinking. About anything. It made things easier once he simply gave up the need to understand. It was entirely different from how he used to be; always daydreaming and analyzing things, though usually quietly and to himself. But once he was captured, being attentive only brought him stress, and thinking only caused him pain. Soon his mind numbed itself, and it was the only thing that kept him sane.

But this wasn't Ghirahim; he didn't need to be passively acceptant of this.

It took effort to actually analyze his situation. It was as though he had to pull himself out of a foggy haze, desperately trying to focus on what was happening. Link had been… rescued. Really rescued? By an assassin sent by… Zelda?

However, even as he lulled this concept around his mind, he never received the grateful relief he expected, or felt in his dreams. Just numbness. Perhaps it was because the situation was a bit too strange. Why would Zelda send an assassin to rescue him? Since when did she even know assassins? Had things really changed so much sense he had been gone? Link realized that there were people dedicated to Zelda and would do whatever they could to protect her because she was a Goddess, but this was strange.

"Sheik," Link started, trying to focus. The sedatives he was (apparently) on were also contributing to his difficulty in focusing. "You said… _she_ hired you?" Link asked, referring to Zelda.

Sheik turned, intrigued by Link finally speaking up. "She?" He asked. He waited for Link to explain, but he looked at him and nodded. "Zelda sent me, yes." Sheik confirmed.

"How…" It wasn't exactly a coherent question, but he was too tired to muster up proper questions. He hardly knew where to begin.

Sheik eyed him, a bit stumped at the vague question. He shifted, before getting up and taking his empty food bowls to the table across the room.

"She hired me." Sheik said, realizing he already said that before. "Zelda is… the goddess and gave me this important mission. She wanted to come herself, but… couldn't." His voice trailed off.

This sounded terribly awkward to Link. She wanted to come herself? What a silly statement. How ridiculous for Zelda to come to a Demon lord's domain for the sake of Link.

"You shouldn't have come either." Link said quickly. "I don't really know anything about assassins, but you are lucky you made it out of there." Link's voice was annoyed again, but also weak in his inflection. Sheik paused at these comments, and it was quiet for a few moments. Eventually he made his way back to the opposite bed and sat facing Link again.

"You needed to be rescued." The masked man said flatly, as if it were an obvious statement. Link scoffed in response.

"No I didn't." Link responded weakly. He wasn't looking back at the other, just gazing down at the blankets covering him. He noted his shirtless torso, and suddenly felt a bit exposed. Sure he was used to not being clothed, but that was around Ghirahim. He was never shirtless like this around others. He felt slightly uncomfortable, and tugged at the blankets a bit.

"What do you mean, no you didn't?" The masked man suddenly snapped, his voice sharp and offended.

Link jumped and eyed Sheik, noting visible aggravation in the man's eyes.

Link didn't respond. He just looked at the other, examining his sudden anger.

"You were a prisoner of a demon lord. You were dying when I rescued you!" The other yelled, sounding as though he were scolding a child.

After another moment of silence, Sheik noted Link's reaction. He was shrinking away, almost as though he were frightened. Another display of submission. This would have frustrated Sheik further if he didn't feel immediately guilty. He had yelled at Link, but it was only through frustration, not aggression. Perhaps Link couldn't tell the difference. He was a victim of a demon's torture for a long time, Sheik should have known better than to raise his voice like this to someone in his condition.

Sheik let out a sharp sigh, looking away. He felt bad for getting angry, but Link's statements…

"Did you not want to be rescued?" Sheik asked, gentler, but still lined with aggravation and sarcasm.

"No." Link said, his voice quiet and submissive. Sheik was taken aback by the answer.

"No?" He sounded as though he heard incorrectly. "You wanted to stay there as a prisoner?" He had to do his best to keep his voice from sounding too frustrated.

Link kept his head lowered and looking away. "There isn't any reason for you to risk your life to save me." His voice was quiet, emotionless.

Silence. Sheik didn't know how to respond to that. There isn't any reason? How absolutely, absurdly ridiculous of a statement. It was so ridiculous it was shocking. Again, he had to remember Link's condition. He must be traumatized by the torture he had received, impaired from the sedatives, and is probably still in shock. Sheik didn't know to what extent Link's stay as a prisoner of Ghirahim's was, but clearly it had messed him up a bit.

"The Goddess Zelda wanted you saved, just as you saved her." Sheik said as calmly as possible. He resided into gentleness again. _Remember that Link is damaged. You have to be gentle._

Link didn't answer, but he winced at the name Zelda. His head was low.

"Link…" Sheik began.

"A friend of mine tried to rescue me, and he was tortured and killed for it." Link interrupted. "The same will happen to you." His voice was quiet and matter-of-fact.

Sheik faltered. "A friend? Who?"

"No one you would know. He actually did manage to rescue me, but we were found not long after." He clenched his fists. "I don't want to watch anyone else die on my behalf."

"I… I'm sorry." Sheik said, strained. "That isn't going to happen again."

Link sighed.

"I am to bring you back to Zelda, you will be safe with her there." Sheik offered. Link's head snapped up at this, before eyeing the masked man with shock.

"You'd bring me to her?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Of course, Link." Sheik reassured. "No one will be able to get to you th-"

"Are you an idiot?!" Link shrieked, causing the other to jump slightly. "You will lead him right to her!"

Sheik noted the previous submissiveness disappear and was receiving a shocked and aggressive wide-eyed glare. It was enough to make him falter again. He expected Link to be happy at the idea of going to see Zelda, in a safe place.

"Link… Ghirahim will not be able to get to you there. It's protected by-"

"I'm not going with you." Link snapped. "He will follow me anywhere I go. He doesn't know where…she is and I won't let you show him the way by bringing me there!"

"He won't know where we are, he can't track us." Sheik explained. Despite Link's sudden anger, his voice was weak and cracking, and it was somewhat painful to hear. "I have a blessed pendant that makes our aura undetectable."

Link glared back, unimpressed.

"That is part of the reason I could enter Ghirahim's residence and get you." Slipping a hand under his giant scarf-like mask, Sheik fiddled for a moment and then pulled out something that looked like a necklace. It had a small red little crystal in the center of a coin-sized medallion that looked to be made of gold. It's fancy appearance contrasted to Sheik's somewhat rugged clothes. "As long as you are with me, he won't be able to find your aura."

"Am I expected to be around you forever then?" Link asked, analyzing the strange little necklace.

"Ghirahim hasn't been able to find Zelda for this same reason. There is a large blessed stone at the center of her residence. It is undetectable, much like Skyloft." He slipped the necklace back under his scarf where it disappeared again.

"I am not going with you." Link repeated, seemingly not understanding or caring for Sheik's explanation.

"Stop being difficult! My job is to rescue you and bring you to princess Zelda!" Sheik was cautious about his tone, but Link's sudden stubbornness was difficult to ignore. He did his best to keep it at a stern, yet un-aggressive way.

"Your 'job' is putting her at risk!" Link yelled back, his voice cracking. Sheik was half-way surprised that Link didn't fall back into his previous submissiveness; he was acting unafraid, which in a way relieved sheik. "He has other means of finding people! If I'm with him he is too distracted to search, otherwise he would have found Zelda by now!"

Sheik paused, pondering this statement.

"You aren't a true servant of the Goddess if you are doing something to put her in danger! And if he finds her then it's the end for all of us you know! Is that really worth a fucking payment?!" Link's face was turning red. His voice wasn't very loud due to his broken scratchy voice, but he was visibly angry. His hands were beginning to shake as they clenched the covers.

"Link… you aren't thinking properly! You can't just give yourself up to Ghirahim so he won't search for Zelda!" Sheik's voice was much louder, his self control beginning to give way to exasperated anger. "What is wrong with you to think that it's ok for you to endure the torture of a demon just to protect her?! Your life isn't just a sacrifice!"

"You don't fucking understand. There isn't even a point in saving me now, the damage has already been done." Link's voice got quieter. "He's already done… everything…." his voice trailed off suddenly, and his eyes grew wide.

Sheik quickly halted his anger in response to his sudden change in demeanor. "What is it?" He asked. Link didn't respond, only staring at him with wide eyes, his red face quickly lost its color, and his expression dropped to almost blank. A strained noise escaped Link's mouth as he sat motionless.

"Link?!" Sheik jumped over to him. By the time he reached Link, he saw his arms starting to jerk and shake in an unusual way. Sheik grabbed his shoulders, and could feel his body shaking almost as though he were shivering. Link's expression remained blank, until another pained noise left his lips, and his wide eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Shit! Link it's alright..!" Sheik yelped, clutching his bony arms tightly. Link's shaking body quickly began violently convulsing in Sheiks arms, his head tilting back as though he were to scream, but all that left his lips was a painful sounding cough, while drool dribbled down his chin. "Shit! Shit shit… Link it's alright…"

As gently as he could with the convulsing body in his arms, he rested Link on his back on the bed, holding him down and keeping him from flailing as his body shook and convulsed. His face looked pained as he twitched, but his eyes indicated he was unconscious, though wide open. Sheik sat over top of him and adjusted a pillow under his head.

"Its ok… Its ok Link.. I'm right here…" Sheik said in a quiet, pained voice as he held his arms down gently, almost in an embrace, ensuring Link wouldn't be able to hurt himself.

Stinging tears made their way down Sheik's masked face as he held onto Link, waiting for the seizure to end.

"I'm here…"

I

Next one might be another flash back, Idk! thanks for reading :)


	4. desperation

Ferocious banging echoed throughout the room. Link pounded violently at the huge elegant, heavy doors, hitting them so hard his hands bruised. The door budged slightly the first time he slammed himself into it, but now they refused to move at all. Ghirahim had locked the doors from the outside, but Link had to try. Desperation fueled him, along with rage.

"Damn it!" His hoarse voice screamed as he gave the doors one last shove. He wanted to scream to be released, but knew it was useless. He turned around, scanning the huge, elegant room. The huge window across from him showed dim starlight peeking through, lined by large, fancy looking red curtains with subtle diamond shaped pattern in the fabric. He had already tried the window once before, but he didn't know what else to do. He rushed over, limping slightly and huffing; pain was in almost every part of him. His legs were especially sore, but his back stung with the fresh wounds just barely beginning to heal. His stomach also ached, due to him not eating in the past few days, but the worst pain was in areas he didn't want to think about. As he strode over to the window, he ached from the inside, each step bringing stinging pain that accompanied the memories of how he got it.

When he reached the window he examined it again; it was made of some ridiculously strong glass, and it reached all the way from the ceiling to the floor. He had beat on it will all of his might the other day in attempt of escape, but the window seemed as hard as stone, despite it only being made of glass. Perhaps he was just too weak to break it? His arms were weak and sore from being tied up in uncomfortable angles, but he was relieved they were free to move.

Without thought he banged on the window's glass, but it ended up bringing pain through his arms. He could see his bruised wrists grow red from the abuse, but ignored them. He had to get out. This stupid window taunted him with a view of the outside, of freedom, yet the glass kept him trapped. The view was of a beautiful open forest, with not a inorganic structure to be seen. He honestly had no idea where exactly he was, but apparently not near any other buildings or residences. He supposed that wasn't shocking, being that humans don't live on the surface, but it felt terribly secluded; as though he were trapped on a tiny island in the sky, only at least there he could jump off to escape. Never before had he felt so trapped; so imprisoned in this dark throne of a bedroom. It was suffocating.

He gave the glass a few more slams before his damaged hands and wrists could take no more, and he let out an enraged scream. Without meaning to he fell back down onto the hard marble floor, and a terrible wave of pain slammed into him as he fell on his ass. Rolling on his side and moaning at the pain, he panted, waiting for it to dull.

What can he do? What is he supposed to do now? He can't get out… He is trapped. Would he really be trapped here forever as his captor threatened? No! He had to get out, he had to! He needed to escape this hell! This… this was just some puzzle he needed to solve. He endured so much and so many seemingly hopeless situations while traveling the surface to find Zelda, and he always managed to make it through! Though usually he had Fi to help guide him, this was just another challenge. He would get out. Somehow.

His tired eyes scanned the room again, before they landed on a fancy metal candelabra on a desk next to the huge bed in the middle of the room. There were two on either side of the bed, and both lit the room dimly with candle light. Without much thought, but fueled by desperate motivation, he pulled his aching body off the ground and over to the bed and grabbed it, extinguishing the flames as he jerked it off the table. It was really heavy. Heavier than it should be. Had he really gotten this weak over the past few days? No, he was just sore, that's all.

He tried to avoid eyeing the huge bed with disheveled sheets and blankets, but his eye caught on the dark brown blood stains scattered about, and he about lost himself in the disturbing image. He fell to his knees, almost dropping the heavy candelabra, and his body started shaking. Only a few hours ago he was strapped to that bed, his blood staining the fancy sheets while Ghirahim…

No! He must not break down now, that is what Ghirahim would want! He needed to focus on escaping. Shaking his head and turning away from the grim scene, he pulled himself back up with the heavy candelabra in hand, and back to the window.

Without hesitation, he chucked the heavy metal candelabra with all his might at the glass window. He watched as the object made contact with the glass and fell onto the ground with a loud clank.

He paused for a moment, looking hopelessly at the still intact window, before noticing a small crack where the candelabra made contact. It cracked! Link eyed it suddenly full of hope, before quickly picking back up the candelabra and slamming it once again in the same spot, this time keeping hold of it. It was painful the shock his hands received as the object made contact with the glass, but he could see the crack grow and spread. Yes! Finally! If he could break the window then had a way to escape! He could jump out and run away before Ghirahim came back! He was rather high up, but he would probably survive the fall, maybe suffer a broken ankle or leg, but it was far better than remaining here.

With a renewed, somewhat manic determination, he relentlessly pounded away at the glass, watching as it slowly cracked more and more with each blow. His arms were shaking from adrenaline and exhaustion at putting all his strength into it, but finally with one last blow, he threw the heavy candelabra through the window, shattering it in a glittering explosion of glass and it falling down the height of the building.

The glass shards had flown back at Link, scratching up his hands and arms, but he didn't care. There it was; an opening. He heard himself let out a manic laugh of triumph.

He didn't mean to, but again he fell to his knees, exhaustion preventing him from staying upright, but he could feel his knees dig into the glass scattered around him on the floor.

The night air made its way through the shattered window onto Link's small frame, making him shudder from the chill. But it felt amazing; a breath of fresh air. With new hope he lifted himself onto his now bloody feet. The entire window reached from the ceiling to the floor, so the shattered opening he created was easily big enough for him to jump out of. He tip toed to the edge, ignoring the glass shards imbedding themselves in his feet, and readied himself to jump, but paused. It… was a bit higher than he realized before…

His hesitation was quickly erased by the memories of the last few days being trapped in this room. He could still hear his own screams echo in his mind along with that horrible laughter of that demon. Soon he would be rid of him! He would escape and retrieve his sword and kill that fucking bastard for all he has done to him. Link swore it. Never before had he felt such a searing sensation of bloodlust; a deep, suffocating hatred he never knew he was capable of feeling.

Just as he was about to jump, a familiar snap echoed behind him. His body froze as immediate terror assaulted him. He didn't look back, instead using all his strength to throw himself from the opening.

"What are you-" He heard the voice behind him yell as he began to fall. He braced himself for the impact with the forest floor below, but instead of that he felt the sensation of chains quickly snaking their way around his body, tightening in an instant, stopping his body from falling any further. The impact of stopping mid air by the chains covering his body knocked the wind out of him, and he saw sparkles as he eyed the forest floor still far below him. He didn't even make it half way down.

He could hear Ghirahims voice holler something from above him inside the room, but he couldn't make out what. The chains tugged at him and quickly hoisted his body back up towards the window opening, and Link frantically tried to wriggle out of them, but the more he writhed, the more they tightened. "NO!" He screamed manically. "LET GO!"

Before he could put up much of a struggle, his body was hoisted back through the destroyed window and dragged away, his body painfully scraping against the glass on the edges of the window and on the floor. He let out a agonized noise as he felt his body scraped up. Despite being back inside the dreaded bedroom, he still struggled and writhed in the chains wrapped around him. He screamed in frustration as the chains tightened still.

Suddenly a horrendously painful impact in his stomach silenced him, all the air escaping from his lungs and his insides churned. He felt as though he would throw up if his stomach wasn't already terribly empty.

He could see a white boot pressing down on his stomach, and he coughed trying to regain his breath.

"YOU HORRIBLE PET!" The deep voice towering above him screamed, and Link felt another kick to his stomach. "You broke my window! Look at this mess!"

Link didn't look up at the man, or rather he couldn't, almost all of his strength gone from struggling and the foot pinning him down.

The bloody blond heard another snap, and the chains around him vanished. He shifted to try and get away, but the food pinning him pressed down harder, making him cry in pain.

"And look what you have done to yourself!" Ghirahim said, sounding both insulted and enraged. "You are covered in glass, you stupid boy! Did you really think you could escape by jumping out the window?!"

Link coughed violently, his body getting slightly numb, perhaps from blood loss, he wasn't sure. He simply lay quietly as the man's foot practically crushed him. His hazy eyes looked back at the broken window, a bloody train leading from it to himself a few feet away. Hopelessness enveloped him as he realized he lost his chance. The night sky taunted him at his failure.

"Or perhaps you weren't trying to escape," The voice grew darker. "Perhaps you were just trying to kill yourself by the fall? You can't escape me that easily, sky child." Honestly, Link hadn't even considered that, but he supposed if he _did_ die, at least he would be free of this demon. Another reason he desperately wished he had succeeded in jumping.

Finally the foot removed itself, and Link quickly curled up and held his pained chest, noting the weakness in his limbs. He couldn't even lift his head anymore.

His view of the broken window was suddenly obscured by the feet of the demon lord, before he saw him crouch down next to him. The raw rage he saw in Ghirahim's eyes as they looked back at him gave him a terrified chill down his spine.

Ghirahim glared at him for a long moment, examining his damaged state, before losing a bit of his rage and sighing.

"Perhaps this is my fault," He began, running a gloved hand through his silver hair, seemingly trying to compose himself. "Leaving you unchained and alone in this room was rather irresponsible of me as an owner."

The suffocating rage emanating from the demon began to fade as he eyed the silent, crumpled up Link on the floor, who was panting from exhaustion and pain. The fact that Link had injured himself so much must have been enough to appease Ghirahim from inflicting more immediate punishment. Link could see blood leaking out from him and pooling around his body.

The demon lord leaned over him, and brushed a hand down Link's cheek. "I will certainly have to punish you for this though, for being such a naughty child." A smile found its way on his lips. Link, with what little strength he had, jerked his head away the best he could from the other man's touch, repulsed.

"I suppose it has only been a few days; I can't expect you to be fully trained yet." Ghirahim said, licking his lips, seemingly amused by Link's response. "But not to worry, soon you will be fully trained and a properly obedient pet. You will learn to regard this place as your home, and I your master~." He practically cooed, close to Link's face.

The words made Link's stomach churn. He wanted to curse back at him, but if there was anything he _had_ actually learned from his 'training' it was that retaliating against Ghirahim simply ended in terrible punishments. That and Link didn't really have the strength to yell back appropriately without sounding utterly pathetic.

Ghirahim leaned over him closer and locked his lips with Link's, his long serpent tongue slithering across the boy's mouth. Link clenched his jaw, refusing to let the demon's tongue enter, but after a moment Ghirahim pulled away from the kiss.

"I suppose I should heal you, though I will have to punish you later." He said simply. "All this unsightly glass in your pretty skin is rather unattractive."

Link gave a quiet scoff that ended in a pained cough. He did his best to avoid looking at the hovering demon, both in resistance and fear.

He lost his chance to escape. Maybe his only chance. Now Ghirahim will surely keep him chained. Why didn't he jump faster? Maybe if he had he could have escaped. It was one of the only times Ghirahim had left him unchained and free to walk about the room, and now he was sure he had all but lost that freedom. How desperately he wished he had tried to break the window sooner, he didn't want to stay here with this man. He didn't want to endure any more of his torture. The agony and humiliation of this demon keeping Link as his play toy, as his… _sex_ toy… He couldn't bare it! When Ghirahim took him for the first time he wanted to die, he would have given anything to make horrible violation stop, and now he would surely endure it many more times.

Agonizing hopelessness enveloped him as he felt arms slip under his neck and knees, and his body lifted from the ground. His loud pained panting began to quiet as blackness covered his vision quickly without warning, and he was suddenly submerged in the dark void of unconsciousness.

I

Another flashback! yey! Hope the story doesn't have an awkward flow cause of it, I'll prob do a lot of this back and forth stuff, though maybe less as the story progresses. Thank you Imaginaton that and LOZ fan for your kind reviews and helpful criticism! I will fix some of those things you pointed out, as the advice is helpful to hear! Glad you like the story C:


	5. terror

"Come now boy, scream like you mean it~" The ragged voice breathed in his ear. His body trembled as he was rocked back and forth, pain stabbing with each movement.

"Ahh~ Ahhhh…." Link's raspy voice let out a pained, half scream, half moan. A huge thrust of pain assaulted him suddenly, and he let out a ferocious scream. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

A loud moan behind his ear cooed as the body it belonged to continued to move. "Thats it, boy~" The demon licked behind Link's ear before biting down on it hard, making Link yelp.

All Link could see was an endless sea of red blankets and sheets, as though he were swimming in them. He facing down, burying his head into the silky covers. His wrists were bound together just above his head with a tight red ribbon, blood streaming down his arms. The larger body on top of him held him down, his whole body up against Link's smaller frame as his body was violated from behind. Ghirahim thrusted violently and quickly, letting out loud moans and clawing into the boy's back and shoulders with his nails as he forced himself in and out.

"AAhhh….Nnng…. AHH..!" Moans escaped Link's mouth, both of pain and unwanted pleasure. Ghirahim's lips trailed from his ear down to the back of his neck where he bit again. "Ahhh… Pl..please… Sto- Mphh..!" Link began before Ghirahim quickly cut him off by shoving two of his fingers into his mouth as deep as they could go.

"What did I say about telling me to stop…?" The voice quieted his pleasured moans to ask this in a dark tone. Link coughed and choked at the fingers invading his mouth.

A powerful, violent thrust made Link scream a muffled cry. "I told you… never tell me to stop…" The voice was growing anger, and the thrust began slamming down on Link harder.

"Mmnph….MMPH!" Link tried to mouth the words of an apology, but to no avail. He wanted desperately to bite down as hard as he could, but he was terrified of the result. All he could do was continue to cry as the demon violently fucked him, doing his best not to give into the pleasure beginning to overpower the pain.

Ghirahim suddenly stopped and removed himself from Link before harshly flipping over onto his back. Link cringed and covered his face with his tied arms, not wanting to see the demon violating him. He could feel his knees being spread apart, and Ghirahim inserted himself again.

"AAHH!" Link yelped, his back arching from both pain and pleasure. "I…hahh… I'm s…ahhhh…sorry..AH!" He begged as Ghirahim thrusted faster. His whole body rocked, and even though his back was against soft silk blankets, the wounds on his back pained him greatly with every thrust.

"You're sorry?" Ghirahim asked in a ragged breath, before gripping a hand around Link's member and began jacking it. Link yelped, but bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning. "Oh no my sky child, you are not sorry yet~" His face drew close; his free hand pulling away at Link's bound arms from his face, looking directly in the boy's blue eyes. Link looked back, trying to see through the tears blurring his vision.

Ghirahim locked lips with Link's, kissing him hard for a moment before pulling away and moving to his ear. He gripped his shoulder and used it as leverage to thrust in harder, panting and moaning loudly. Link could help but let out a moan as well.

"You escaped me…" The demon's voice suddenly whispered, slowing his pace down slightly. Link silenced his cries the best he could and tried to understand.

"hah…wh…what…" Link managed.

"You escaped me and now you are going back to that bitch." Ghirahim jerked harshly at Link's member, making him tremble as waves of pleasure made their way through him. Link didn't understand. He tried his best to focus but the pleasure was overwhelming him. He wanted desperately to beg him to stop, but knew better. "I….Ahhhhhh…..I h..haven't.. escaped…. nng!" Link tried to understand what he meant by this, he was in Ghirahim's arms being fucked by him, what did he mean he escaped?

"You really think you can go back? To your beloved goddess bitch?" He thrusted slightly gentler this time, while pumping Link's dick harshly. "You are nothing but my sex toy, a dirty little whore. She would be repulsed by you." He licked Link's face, trailing his tongue from his chin up to his forehead, lapping up the salty tears on his cheeks. "You will lead me to her, and I'll make her watch as I fuck you, so she can see who you really are. She will watch as I force you to cum over and over by my touch, I'll make you beg~" He voice was changing from anger to sadistic enjoyment, fully focusing on getting Link off now with his body movements.

"N..No! I… Ahhhh…" Link moaned helplessly.

"Look, Link, she's watching us now~" Ghirahim whispered, before gripping the boy's jaw and turning his head to the left.

Link opened his red, teary eyes and saw her. Zelda was standing there a few feet away, watching. For a moment Link was in shock, trying to focus to see if it was really her. He could see her blue eyes wide and watching, a look of horror and disgust on her face.

Link's expression matched the horror in Zelda's. "NO! Zeld-AHHHHHH!" Ghirahim suddenly thrusted into him, harder than before.

"She's been watching this whole time~" Ghirahim said in-between pants and moans. Link's body writhed and struggled, as his legs were spread farther apart.

"AHHH.. D..DON'T… LOOK-AHHGH…!" Link tried to beg her, but could hardly breath from the pounding Ghirahim was giving him.

"This is your fault, boy. If you hadn't run away, she wouldn't have to see this." He gave a pleasured laugh. "She wouldn't have to die~"

Link saw a sword materialize and thrust its way through Zelda's neck from behind, and she let out a pained scream that ended in a bloody cough. Blood gushed through her neck and out of her mouth, while her eyes rolled back into her head.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Link screamed, clawing and writhing to get away from the man still keeping him pinned and fucking him violently. He watched as her bloody began to fall. "NOO! NOOOOO! ZELDA!"

"If you hadn't escaped your master~" Ghirahim's voice echoed inside Link's head as he screamed desperately at the sight of the bloody, dying Zelda. "She wouldn't be _dead_."

I

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed until his voice cracked and made him choke. He flailed and clawed at the air, reaching for her. Zelda is dead! No!

"Link!" He heard a voice scream before hands grabbed at his shaking, thrashing arms and held him still. Link couldn't see who, his eyes were blurred from tears and his terror wouldn't let him focus.

"NOO! She's dead..! She's…." His voice cracked again, and he panted heavily before finally taking in the body holding him. It was not Ghirahim's.

He was silent, shock quickly halting his flailings. Sweat dripped down his whole body, his tiny frame trembling.

"Link it was a dream!" The boy holding Link yelled desperately, holding his shaking body so he was facing him. He held him tightly and got close to his face. "Look at me Link! It's alright! Everything's alright…!"

Link eyed him silently, only ragged pants leaving his lips. It took him a long moment before he was finally able to recognize the boy holding him. Once he recognized him, he looked around the room and saw the familiar cabin-like room from before.

"She… she was dead…" Link's raspy voice said, his head in a stupor. He looked around the room trying to find her. He had seen it, she was stabbed and was dead. Zelda was…

"Nobody is dead." Sheik said desperately but with his best attempt at soothing. He unclenched his tight grip on Link's bony, trembling arms and started rubbing them up and down in a calming motion. "It was just a dream, Link."

"…But…" Link sounded as exhausted as he did confused.

"Link, look at me," Sheik said, pulling in close to Link. Link groggily obeyed. "It was a dream. Everything's alright."

It took a few moments, but Link finally seemed to register these words, and his ragged panting and trembling began to lessen slightly. Sheik continued to stroke his arms gently.

"A dream…" Link said sounding as though he was in a daze, but finally calming down. He allowed himself to believe these words and his terror faded, but the image of a stabbed, bloody Zelda wouldn't leave his mind.

Sheik let out a shaky breath, before pulling Link into his chest and holding him tightly. Link wasn't the only one trembling.

Tears continued to flow from Link's eyes, but he calmed as he allowed himself to be embraced, and eventually he was breathing normally and his shaking seised. His sweaty body suddenly felt very cold. The dream coursed through Link's mind, the look in Zelda's face as she saw him being fucked mercilessly by Ghirahim, her bloody lifeless corpse falling to the floor after being stabbed…

 _It's your fault, boy._ Ghirahim's echoed. _If you hadn't escaped she wouldn't have to see this. She wouldn't have to die._

Link shivered from the cold and from the disturbing thoughts, though finally calm and weak from exhaustion. Sheik noticed this and, while still holding onto Link with one arm, he pulled over a blanket and wrapped it around him.

Link did nothing but allow himself to be held, not being able to find the strength to pull away.

 _You will lead me to her, and I will make her watch~_

 _II_

oAo oh my goodness. Sorry for the short chapter. Literally the first time I have ever written something so... smutty. Or anything smutty. like ever. hope its ok... .A.


	6. sleepyhead

It didn't take long for Link to drift back to sleep; sheik, once Link had calmed, had given him another strange sedative drink while he was half-conscious and he quickly fell under it's spell, and for a few hours he managed to sleep relatively undisturbed. It wasn't until morning that Link began to stir again. Sheik hadn't bothered to sleep, or rather he couldn't. He was disturbed. Terribly disturbed. Every time Link shifted or made a sleepy noise, Sheik would jump to his side and check on him, to make sure he wasn't having another night terror, or worse; yet another seizure.

He blamed himself for it. He should have forced Link to take sedatives as soon as he woke up the second time. He completely forgot to get him to; having been focused on getting him to understand the situation (for which he wasn't sure he accomplished) and also getting him to drink and eat (which also didn't turn out very well). He hadn't expected Link to quickly get so enraged, when he had shown nothing but submissive apathy just before. Link's sudden anxiety and anger must have triggered him to have another seizure. To be honest, Sheik didn't know much about seizures either, but he knew that keeping Link on heavy sedatives from now on was a must. He couldn't bare to see Link go through that again. His tiny frame convulsing disturbingly, the gagging, pained noises that escaped his twitching mouth… It was like nothing Sheik had ever seen. He felt entirely helpless when it happened; all he could do was hold him down so Link couldn't hurt himself. It seemed like the seizures lasted for an eternity before Link would finally stop shaking and his body would gradually lax, unconscious.

Not only that, just a few hours after, Link awoke again, screaming and in hysterics, but this time from a night terror. Sheik shook his head, remembering the raw terror in Link's eyes. Sheik simply couldn't allow himself to rest after seeing Link like that. He was too disturbed, too worried, and too frightened.

Whatever that bastard demon had been doing to Link all this time, Sheik would never let it happen again. To see Link in such a condition… nobody could deserve that. Link was in so much worse shape than Sheik expected him to be in. He was aware that he was a captive of the demon lord Ghirahim for over 4 months, but he couldn't have imagined the state he would find Link in. It was somewhat of a shock, however, to even find him alive after all this time, though Link looked barely so. Sheik needed to know what Ghirahim had been doing to him, if only just to try and assess the full extent of Link's mental and physical damage. Torture, obviously, but to what extent, and _why_ exactly? Was he getting information out of him? About Zelda? Or just keeping him a prisoner of war to toy with? He must have received some head trauma during his stay that wasn't healed properly, possibly giving him this disorder. Sheik shuddered. He couldn't simply ask Link all that happened, and he doubted Link would even tell him. For now, he just needed to get him back home, safe, where he can recover.

As he watched Link lazily turn on his other side, Sheik observed his every move intently. His eyes were red and tired, but resting was the last thing he felt like doing. They needed to move soon; to get back home safely. The longer Link was away from home, the worse he might get, and the more likely it would be for Ghirahim to find them. He stressed in remembering Link's stubbornness at wanting to go back. How would he deal with that? Sheik would force him if necessary, but Link was so terribly unstable and seems to cower at random things, he didn't want to traumatize him or something, or trigger stress that could lead to a seizure. Perhaps he would try again to convince him once he awoke. After he had taken sedatives and was calm.

Sheik waited a little while longer before the sun was fully up and making its way into the half-closed window, before deciding to try and wake Link. He must be incredibly dehydrated by now; he sweated profusely after every seizure and his night terror, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, his body must be near death despite using all his healing potions on him. Potions can heal wounds, but not emaciation, nor wounds that have already healed incorrectly or scars. His body was littered with scars that had already healed before Sheik rescued him; long thick scars adorned his back, reaching all the way from his neck to his lower back. They looked to be from a whip or something. Along with the larger scars, he had strange looking scars on and around his neck that looked almost like bite marks, and many small diamond shaped scars littered all over the rest of him. And these were wounds that already happened and healed; he couldn't even see them until his fresh wounds had healed.

Sheik's stomach lurched, and his hands trembled. He couldn't bare it anymore; thinking about how Link got all these wounds. He quickly jumped up and shook his head, trying to set himself straight before quietly walking to Link's side. Link's pale face was glowing in the morning sunlight making its way through the window and his expression was calm. If it wasn't for his shallow cheekbones and dark purple bags under his eyes, you might not be able to tell the state he was actually in. His dirty blond hair also seemed to glow in the warm sunlight, though it was overgrown and covering half his face, and it was rather dirty with crusted blood and the residue of sweat. He should really have him bathe. Sheik cleaned his wounds, but not his hair or anything too unnecessary. Perhaps Link would like a bath? He would offer it to him when he wakes, maybe it would be a good way for him to relax. After he takes his sedatives. That was priority number one.

After another moment of staring down at the sleeping boy, he realized he was probably being a bit creepy. Gently, as gently as he possibly could, Sheik brushed Link's sunken cheek.

"Link." He kept his tone soft. He would be terribly cautious this time. Link didn't respond, so he whispered his name again, this time a bit louder, leaning close and brushing his long bangs out of his eyes. This time Link twitched slightly, and made a quiet, sleepy noise, and shifted his head slightly away from the fingers touching his face.

Sheik braced himself slightly as he said his name one more time, afraid to startle him awake. To his surprise, Link didn't open his eyes, but moaned again sounding annoyed, and stretched his tired, bony arms. He let out a yawn and slumped over on his side, facing away from Sheik.

He was relieved; it was a very normal reaction. And a bit endearing… Like a cranky child being woken for school. He was still cautious though, and lightly touched his shoulder and nudged it.

"Link, how are you feeling?" He asked. Link ignored the question, letting out a tired breath before nuzzling the pillow as to go back to sleep. Sheik wished he could let him sleep as long as he wished, but he needed to make sure he drank and ate something; he had done nothing but sleep for the past 2 days, apart from having episodes of distress.

Sheik gently rubbed Link's shoulder with his wrapped up, slender fingers. "You should wake up, sleepy-head." Sheik said with a gentle sigh.

Link seemed to stir at the sentence, before shifting with a quiet moan and turning back to eye Sheik, now sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. Link cracked open his sleepy, blue eyes and looked back at Sheik with a curious expression. His face was sleepy looking, but his expression looked unusually curious. Sheik just gazed back, a bit confused by the unusual glance he was receiving.

"Uhm. Its morning, how are you feeling, Link?" Sheik asked again. Link eyed him silently for another moment, before his expression faded back to sleepy exhaustion, and he turned and flopped his head lazily against the pillow. He let out a cranky grunt. Sheik responded involuntarily with a quiet giggle, but hushed himself when he realized it. Embarrassing… but Link didn't seem to notice.

Sheik got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room where Link's sedatives were. He had several vials of stuff, surely enough to last until they returned. He poured a little bit of the purplish liquid into a small glass and walked back over to Link, this time sitting on the end that Link was facing. Link groaned and shifted away a little as he noticed the pressure on the bed as the other sat near him.

Link didn't care to wake up, he was too tired. But a strange smell made him open his eyes again, and he saw the masked man next to him with a glass of something. It looked like a healing potion but it was purple, and it smelled weird, but familiar. He eyed it for a moment before realizing it was intended for him.

"What is that?" Link asked with a sleepy, extremely hoarse voice that cracked midway through. His throught hurt terribly, almost making him cough. It didn't even sound like him. He sat up slowly and shifted away from the other and the weird smelling liquid.

"Its a sedative." Sheik said gently. "I need you to drink it." He was careful not to make it sound like a command.

"Why do I need a sedative…" Link said, eyeing it suspiciously before rubbing his tired eyes. His body felt incredibly exhausted and groggy, his arms heavy and floppy. Sedatives make you tired, don't they? How was he supposed to wake up when he is immediately given a sedative?

"It will help keep you from having seizures." Sheik noted Links apprehension. "You have already been on it since I rescued you, it will just calm you down."

"I am calm." Link said flatly. He was annoyed at hearing his own voice; it sounded absolutely pathetic with how raspy it was. He wasn't sure why though.

"You are at the moment, but this will make sure you don't work yourself up into another episode." Sheik half-meant his night terror as well as his convulsions.

"Work myself up…" Link said groggily, unsure what that was supposed to mean. He tried to reflect on his last conversation with this stranger, and he remembered their argument. Thats right, he wanted to take Link back to Zelda.

A sudden jolt of terror assaulted him as the memory of his nightmare hit him; Zelda with a large blade sticking out of her neck, blood dribbling down her neck and mouth, before flopping motionless onto the ground. His hands trembled slightly at the thought.

Sheik saw this sudden reaction. He felt himself slightly panic. "Link, it will be alright." He said quietly. He wanted to shove the sedative down Link's throat so he wouldn't be able to work himself up. Sheik couldn't bare to see the horrified look in Link's now wide eyes.

Link fell into silence, his wide eyes staring absently. Link vaguely remembered what happened after he awoke from his nightmare; he was screaming, terrorized and panicked until Sheik had to calm him, but it was all pretty hazy. He didn't remember falling back asleep.

Link halfway wanted to apologize for it. He didn't particularly care for this stranger, but he remembered his comfort after the nightmare. Perhaps this assassin was kinder than he thought. Odd… for someone who kills people for a living. Well, that's what Link thought assassins did, though he had never met one so he really wasn't sure.

"I…I'm not going to do that… again." He mumbled, referring to his terrorized failings the night before. "It was because of a nightmare… I'm awake now."He said. He really was not interested in taking this strange medicine. Frankly, despite Sheik telling him he had already been on it, it scared him. Ghirahim forced him to take many different types of drugs for entertainment, most were similar to healing potions but with strange side-effects that left Link impaired or caused him to become entirely vulnerable; unable to focus on anything, where of course Ghirahim would thoroughly enjoy himself with Link's loopy demeanor. But there were a few that gave him rather unpleasant effects such as hallucinations, physical pain, and most often ones that somehow made him unusually hot and susceptible to Ghirahim's disgusting sexual advances. He hated those the most.

Sheik, noticed Link gazing at the potion, visible apprehension in his now fully awake eyes. Shit, Sheik knew this wouldn't be easy. Link never took it voluntarily before; he was always unconscious or unaware when he gave it to him. "It won't do more than keep you calm, Link." He tried to reassure. "It's mostly to ensure you don't have any more seizures. Do you not remember having another one yesterday?"

Link tore his eyes off the glass in Sheik's hands and into his red eyes. "Yesterday?" He remembered arguing with Sheik about not wanting to go back. Was he referring to that time? He furrowed his brows and tried to remember. Link remembered feeling angry… then he felt strange… everything started to get blurry and words and noises no longer made sense. His body felt fuzzy… he remembered feeling some kind of dull pain in his whole body… and… the next thing he remembered was waking from his night terror. The way Sheik described a seizure was when the body convulses and stuff, but he didn't remember that; just everything suddenly getting distorted for a brief moment before blackness. He found it difficult to believe that he had actually had a seizure still, but this time he did know that something happened.

"I remember… something…" He mumbled. "Everything just kind of… got fuzzy… but I don't remember shaking or anything like that."

Sheik sighed in both relief and puzzlement. A part of him was grateful he couldn't remember it; it looked painful to endure. He must black out as soon as it hits him. Though now it might be harder to convince Link to take the sedatives if he didn't believe him.

"I see." Was all Sheik could say. Link still was confused and unconvinced, but he couldn't deny nothing happened.

They were both silent for a moment, both puzzling. Sheik looked down at the glass in his hands, before sighing. "I'm sorry Link, but you have to take this. I realize you don't remember, but please believe me when I tell you this will help." He sounded slightly desperate. "If you need proof…" he began, hesitant. "I will take some with you to prove it won't hurt you, but as I said, I have been giving it to you for the past 2 days." Sheik really didn't want to be impaired in anyway so he could adequately take care of Link, but if it was the only way to get him to take it…

Link was caught off-guard by this offer. How strange. Though he had to admit it made him feel a bit more assured that it wouldn't mess him up completely if the other would be willing to take it too, he still really didn't want it.

Sheik waited a moment, seeing that link was still unconvinced. Fine, he will just need to drink some coffee or something. He knew this was probably a bad idea, being that he was already exhausted after not sleeping much in the past few days, but he would have to force himself to deal with it. After all it was nothing compared to what Link was enduring.

Sheik quickly pulled his scarf-like mask down from his face a took a tiny sip of the purple juice. He couldn't afford to take more than that, but he hoped it would convince him. Quickly, after swallowing the bitter tasting drink, he offered it to Link. If he refused, Sheik would have to resort to demanding it of him or even forcing him if it came to it.

Link seemed to realize this as well, and with a reluctant sigh he took the drink with weak hands and sipped it all down. He recognized the flavor, having woken with the taste on his lips, confirming he had indeed been taking it recently. Once he finishing it he let out a violent choked cough; it felt like he was swallowing hot glass! For a second he thought it was the drink and was about ready to accuse the masked man of giving him something bad, but realized it was probably due to his throat being sore from screaming last night. It took him a minute to stop coughing.

Sheik quickly took the glass back quietly, and went to grab Link a normal cup of water for his cough. He felt guilty, but it didn't matter. Now hopefully Link would be calm and not have any episodes. As long as Sheik could keep Link calm, he could help him.

Hopefully.

I

ahh sorry I know this is so slowly paced. It'll get somewhere eventually I promise. C:


End file.
